


Always

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, but i just couldn't do it, don't be mean poe, i wanted to write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You and Poe have dated but you broke up with him. Now he wants you back but you won’t let him just so easily do that. Slightly based on Always by Bon Jovi.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea then I listened to Always then it clicked why not both. Let’s pretend regular doors exist in Star Wars for this.

“It’s over Poe.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re not even listening to me. This is exactly what I’ve been trying to tell you. I’m breaking up with you. We are done.”

You left his room and slammed the door behind you. You didn’t want to bother going back to work so you headed straight to your room. You and Poe had been dating for several months and at first it was great. Then he just slowly stopped seeing you or listening to you.

Originally you thought that perhaps after what he went through with Kylo he’d want some alone time. It wasn’t long until you realised nothing was wrong with him he just payed more attention to the resistance, his friends and his mechanic. You never had a problem with him spending time with other people but the mechanic constantly flirted with him and he never did anything to stop it. Unless he never noticed and is just completely kriffing dense.

You cried yourself to sleep that night and woke up with a pounding headache but also a sense of relief. You loved Poe but you didn’t deserve to be treated the way he treated you.

* * *

Poe was cleaning his room when he came across pictures of the both of you. Pictures of laughter and pictures where the smile never truly reached your eyes. If Poe looked closely it almost looked like you could of been crying. He didn’t know what he did to make you break up with him but he was going to find out.

Poe started with Finn and Rey. They only told him to figure out himself. You had complained to them about Poe’s behaviour before so Rey and Finn wanted Poe to work out the reason himself.

His squadron on the other hand had no idea. You were a ground soldier and spent more time with your own squad than Poe’s. Sure you’d hung out before but not long enough to get to know them.

The only one who knew why you had broken up with Poe was BB-8. It turns out BB-8 didn’t approve of the mechanic constantly flirting with Poe. Even BB-8 had tried to tell Poe to put a stop to it but it seemed he never listened. Which was odd considering BB-8 was one of Poe’s best friends.

* * *

Days passed by and Poe had still not come any closer to figuring out the truth. His heart ached for you, he missed you. He felt like he was bleeding without you, except he couldn’t see the blood. Poe saw you around the base laughing and looking so much happier than you had been than with him.

Finally it clicked in his head. He was the reason you left. He just now had to figure out the exact reason.

“Commander Dameron.”

A voice brought him out of his thoughts. Poe turned around to see Leia standing there.

“Is there a reason you’re not in the briefing room?”

“Well I …was… just um….” Poe stammered.

“Are you still thinking about Y/N?” Leia’s tone softened.

“Yeah, I just don’t know where it went wrong.”

“Poe while your commitment to the resistance is admirable, it’s a commitment that will cost you other things.”

“So because I care about the resistance Y/N broke up with me?” Poe was feeling annoyed. You swore an oath to the cause, you both did.

“Poe you might be my best pilot but you’re really dense sometimes. Come on get to the briefing room and then go find Y/N.”

* * *

Poe found you out on the training area by yourself fixing your blaster.

“Hey Y/N I need to talk to you.”

“What do you want Dameron?” Poe flinched at the tone of your voice.

“It’s about us.”

“There is no us Dameron.” You put down you blaster and faced Poe. “Unless you weren’t actually listening and you still believe we are together.”

“I know I just came over to ask you to give me another chance.”

“I gave you many chances Dameron and you threw them back in my face.”

“Listen I’m sorry for everything that I did. My parents fought in the rebellion and now I fight for the resistance, I became too focused on that and my squadron. I’m sorry for how I treated you because of that.”

Poe let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and a small smile appeared on his face. He looked at you and your expression was neutral. He couldn’t tell what was going through your mind right now.

“Is that it? Only I have some training to do. I wouldn’t want to keep you from your mechanic friend.” You grabbed your blaster from where you put it and started to walk away but Poe moved in front of you.

“My mechanic friend? What are you talking about?”

“Oh you know the one you spend most of your day with.”

“Wait….are you jealous?”

“Poe I’m not jealous, you can spend time with whoever you want. You just never seemed to spend any time with me at all.”

Poe was about to say something but you cut him off.

“Don’t say I never said anything because I did. Several times in fact. Your own droid tried to get through that thick skull of yours and yet you continued to spend almost all of your day with your mechanic, your squadron or the General.”

Poe was speechless. Leia was right. He was dense. Poe had to do something quick. He didn’t want to lose you forever.

“Y/N I’m sorry for how I treated you. I promise to you that if you take me back i’ll always be there for you even for when the stars no longer shine. Until words no longer rhymes and the heavens burst.”

“Sounds like you pulled that straight out of a song.” You mumbled.

“A good song?” Poe asked.

“You’ve told me all this before and I fell for it everytime. I still love you Poe but I don’t want to be hurt again.”

Poe pulled you into a hug and you didn’t resist, only wrapping your arms around his middle.

“I won’t. Not ever again. I’ve been so dedicated to the cause I forgot about the people around me, the one person I care about the most.”

You pulled away from the hug.

“Which is you Y/N. So what do you say. Give this idiot of a pilot one more chance?”

You thought it over for a minute. Poe seemed genuine and that he wasn’t just trying to get you back to prove a point. You were aware that the mechanic had been transferred to another pilot, whether that was Leia’s or Poe’s doing you didn’t know but you were happy. With all the time the mechanic spent flirting with Poe you were surprised they even worked on the ship.

“Ok Poe. One very last chance. If you mess it up again i’ll personally shoot my blaster at you.”

Poe said nothing only pulling you back into the hug, with a huge grin on his face.


End file.
